


aqueerment: a texting fic

by homosexualbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dyslexia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Will Byers, Other, Texting, Trans Male Character, Trans Mike Wheeler, dyslexic mike wheeler, platonic mileven is the best mileven, the elmax friendship we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: nonbinary angel changed the group chat name to our college aqueerment.freckle mcfrecklson: nice! 2 pansexuals + 2 bisexuals + 1 gay transboy + 1 nonbinary angel x the crippling anxiety and depression of college life = an aqueerment!





	aqueerment: a texting fic

_**dustin**_ _added you to a chat!_

 _ **dustin:**_ wassup!

 _ **Lucas:**_ Ugh…

 _ **Lucas:**_ Can I leave already?

 _ **max:**_ [sends melania trump ‘hello’ with a gay flag meme]

 _ **max:**_ what is this?

 _ **Lucas:**_ Roommate group chat that none of us asked for, of course. Henderson’s idea.

 _ **dustin:**_ i’m just being friendly lucas

 _ **Lucas:**_ Of course you are.

 _ **max:**_ what’s up with mr Correct Grammar over there?

 _ **Lucas:**_ …

 _ **dustin:**_ it’s okay lukey, at least she talked to you

 _ **mike:**_ hey, hey

 _ **mike:**_ incortect. if this is a roommates gc where’s will?

 _ **dustin:**_ PFTSUSJ

 _ **Lucas:**_ INCORTECT

 _ **max:**_ and eleven??

 _ **max**_ _added_ _**jane**_.

 _ **max:**_ hey ellie

 _ **max**_ _changed **jane’s** name to eleven problems and a man ain’t one._

_**max** changed **Lucas’s** name to **Mr Correct Grammar**._

_**Mr Correct Grammar:**_ I object!

 _ **eleven problems and a man ain’t one:**_ hey

_**eleven problems and a man ain’t one** changed **max’s** name to **to the max**._

_**Mr Correct Grammar:**_ Can we get to the point now please?

 _ **mike:**_ am i not to be blessed with a nickname?

 _ **Mr Correct Grammar:**_ Fine.

 ** _Mr Correct Grammar_** _changed **mike’s** name t_ o **_Incortect White Boy_**.

 ** _Incortect White Boy_** : fcuk you

 _ **Mr Correct Grammar:**_ NOW GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!

 _ **dustin:**_ uhh

_**Mr Correct Grammar** changed **dustin’s** name to **Dopey**._

**_to the max:_** eXCUSE ME? dustie is a treasure leave him alone

_**to the max** changed **Dopey’s** name to **sunshine**._

_**sunshine:**_ ヽ(^o^)ノ

 _ **sunshine:**_ okay so

 _ **sunshine:**_ it’s two weeks into college and i think we’ve all ran out of our rations from home sooooo

 _ **sunshine:**_ A GROCERY SHOP MUST COME

 _ **sunshine:**_ and i texted steve and he said there’s a good store nearby and we should like totally go as a group

 _ **sunshine:**_ BONDING

 _ **to the max:**_ niceee! i need some more tea bags

 ** _eleven problems and a man ain’t one:_** i never took you as a tea girl, maxie? my dads packed me coffee for YEARS

 _ **Incortect White Boy:**_ wait we’re going rjght now? like right right now?

 _ **sunshine:**_ yes, wheeler. wipe that drool of your chin and get out here pronto!

 _ **Incortect White Boy:**_ IM EATING

 ** _sunshine:_** then stop eating we’re going on an adventure

 _ **Incortect White Boy:**_ grrrh

 ** _Incortect White Boy:_** FINE

 ** _Incortect White Boy:_** ADD WILL

 _ **eleven problems and a man ain’t one:**_ who’s will?

_**Mr Correct Grammar** added **will**._

**_Mr Correct Grammar:_** The boy who lives down the end of the hall. He doesn’t really have any friends.

 ** _to the max:_** awh hey will!

 ** _eleven problems and a man ain’t one:_** hi

 ** _will:_** oh hey!

 _ **will:**_ what have you guys done to mike? i just saw him run out of the bathroom in his underwear with noodles down the front of his binder??

 _ **to the max:**_ OMG SERIOUSLY??

 _ **sunshine:**_ LMFAO AHAHSJ

 ** _will:_** do i like even wanna know?

 _ **Mr Correct Grammar:**_ No.

 _ **will:**_ why’s his name incorrect spelt wrong

 ** _to the max:_** he made a typo and lucas changed it to that

 _ **will:**_ can i change it?

 _ **to the max:**_ sure

_**will** changed **Incortect White Boy’s** name to **freckle mcfrecklson**._

**_freckle mcfrecklson:_** HEG i’m back

 _ **to the max:**_ kjsk

 ** _freckle mcfrecklson:_** **person lucas.

 _ **Mr Correct Grammar:**_ Right. Sorry, Will.

 ** _will:_** it’s cool!! :))

 ** _freckle mcfrecklson:_** and IM their friend.

 ** _freckle mcfrecklson:_** well everyine, this is nonbinary angel, Will Byers!

 _ **will:**_ aH STOP

_**freckle mcfrecklson** changed **will’s** name to **nonbinary angel**._

**_nonbinary angel:_** MICHAEL THATS GAY

 ** _eleven problems and a man ain’t one:_** you’re nonbinary will?

 _ **nonbinary angel:**_ yep :))

 ** _eleven problems and a man ain’t one_** : but your name is will?

 ** _nonbinary angel:_** yeah

 _ **freckle mcfrecklson:**_ you don’t have to have a gender neutral name to be nonbinary jane

 ** _eleven problems and a man ain’t one:_** SORRY! i didn’t know i was confused

 _ **nonbinary angel:**_ it’s fine! don’t worry about it :))) i just haven’t found a name i like yet.

 _ **nonbinary angel:**_ we need a gc name!

_**nonbinary angel** changed the group chat name to **our college aqueerment**._

**_freckle mcfrecklson:_** nice! 2 pansexuals + 2 bisexuals + 1 gay transboy + 1 nonbinary angel x the crippling anxiety and depression of college life = an aqueerment!

 ** _sunshine:_** are we gonna actually go somewhere or are we going to keep texting each other whilst we’re in the same building?

 _ **to the max:**_ right! me and el are ready.

 ** _sunshine:_** right! mike, will stop sucking face and get out here asap! let’s get out of here!!!

 ** _freckle mcfrecklson:_** uhh

f ** _reckle mcfrecklson:_** we’re not

 _ **nonbinary angel:**_ on my way!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like! i’m excited to get this fic rolling. 
> 
> my twitter is thebyersfamiiy and i have a curiouscat there that you can send prompts to! or my tumblr is therainbowship if you wanna send anons there :))


End file.
